Lost Memories: The Marauders
by Lorien Lupin
Summary: In here you’ll find loose memories of the Marauders, most of them during their school years, many of humor, some just sweet, and maybe even some angst ones. So check it out, you’ll like it, trust me.
1. Board Games

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The characters in the story belong to J. K. Rowling (except for one or two that do belong to me, you will recognize them because they don't appear in the books); the world in which the characters live belongs to Rowling too. I don't make money with this, so don't sue me._

_**Author's Note: **Hi again, here I am, but this time with a more relaxing fic (well, relaxing for me, at least), with no plot, or extension. Like the title indicates, there're loose scenes with the marauders as protagonists, most of them will be 'humor', but we'll have some sweet friendship scenes and maybe even some 'angst' one. They'll have no connection between them, and no determined quantity, so they can be upload at any moment. Well, I'll leave you now, enjoy these "Lost Memories"._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"**Lost Memories: The Marauders"**

Author: Lorien Lupin

I. Board Games 

"This game is stupid" – complained Remus, resting his chin on his hand and looking with a little annoyance at Sirius, who was returning from their bedroom with a box in his hands.

"Did you agree to play or not?" – Asked James.

"Well… yeah" – admitted Remus.

"Then you can't complain" – added James cheerfully.

Remus sighed in resignation, and shrugged to himself, willing to enjoy the game as much as possible.

Sirius sat down again, and handed the box to James that pulled out from it the magic board of "Truth or Dare", that his family had sent him some days ago for his birthday.

"Aha… mmmm…" – exclaimed James, reading the short instructions that came in the package – "very well" – added next leaving the instructions on the floor and looking up to his three friends. – "We have to put the hand over the black crystal ball and answer 'yes' when the ball ask us if we want to play, that will bound us with a spell, if we lie or refuse to do what we are told, the ball will punish us. Everything else is exactly like the Muggle "Truth or Dare"".

The three boys looked each other, and nodded in agreement.

"I'll go first" – said Sirius, leaning forward and putted his hand over the black crystal ball located in the middle of the board.

"Are you willing to play Truth or Dare?" – Exclaimed a deep voice that came from the black crystal ball.

"Yes" – answered Sirius; the black sphere shone for a moment and then returned to normal – "now what?" – Asked Sirius looking at James.

"Take your hand off, and let the next one take his turn" – exclaimed James simply –"Remus?" – Added next, looking at his sandy haired friend.

Remus sighed and shrugged again, putting his hand over the black sphere that repeated the same question that had made to Sirius.

When the four of them had answered with a 'yes' to board's question, James said that they would play in the same order that they were sited around the game board, and that he would begun.

"And why should you start?" – Complained Sirius – "I say we do this fairly and take wood sticks, the one with shortest stick begins".

"You and your wood sticks" – said James with annoyance – "but ok" – added James, leaning towards his best friend and pulling out four hairs from his head.

"Ouch!" – Shouted Sirius, rubbing his head, and looking with reproach at the guy with glasses.

"Your sticks, your hair" – explained James, and with a movement of his wand transformed his friend's hairs into four wood sticks of different sizes, concealed in his closed hand.

The other three guys leaned forward and grabbed each one a stick, leaving James holding just one. The four friends compared the sticks to search for the shortest one.

"Peter, you start" – exclaimed James, grabbing the sticks and throwing them to the fire – "in the direction of the clock' hands".

Peter sent a confuse look towards James, that sighing and rolling his eyes pointed at Remus.

"You ask Remus, because he is on your right; he asks the one on his right, etc" – explained James with patience.

"Oh, ok" – exclaimed Peter with a little smile, finally understanding what James was saying.

Peter remained silent after that.

"What the hell are you waiting for!" – Asked James and Sirius at the same time, after a moment of silence.

"Would you ask me already! – Exclaimed Remus impatiently".

"Oh, sure – exclaimed Peter blushing a little – Remus, truth or dare?"

"Truth" – answered Remus calmly.

"Are you homosexual or heterosexual?"

Remus threw a look of incredulity to Peter, and rolled his eyes before he finally answered.

"Heterosexual, Peter" – exclaimed with false patience.

"What kind of idiotic question is that!" – Growled Sirius, crumpling the paper with the game' instructions, and throwing it to Peter's head – "haven't you see him look at Laura and Jenny' ass?"

"Hey!" – Protested Remus.

"Are you going to say it's not true?" – Asked Sirius to Remus laughing shortly.

Remus crossed his arms, and shrugged, blushing a little. James started to laugh of the expression on the werewolf's face, and Peter threw an ashamed look to Sirius.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to ask something better next time" – apologized Peter.

"You better. With the amount of things that this guy keeps to himself and you're asking things that you already know".

"Well, it doesn't matter" – exclaimed James cutting Sirius' protests – "Remus, your turn".

"Sirius, truth or dare?" – Asked Remus.

Sirius seemed to think for a while.

"Truth" – he finally answered.

Remus sent Sirius a pensive glance that after a few seconds was replace with a mischievous grin.

"Ok" – exclaimed Remus with a falsely kind voice – "Sirius, your shaved legs and chest from last year, was that really a potion that went wrong?"

Sirius sent his friend an angry look that was received by Remus with a wide smile.

"I hate you" – exclaimed Sirius shortly.

James and Peter laughed amusedly; finally James gave his best friend a not so soft push pressing him to answer the question. Buffing angrily, Sirius finally answered.

"No" – answered shortly, remaining silence for a couple of seconds before continuing – "I was shaving after I went out of the shower, and a little of the shaving cream fell on my leg, I got curious and shaved a small portion of my leg. One thing let to another, and I found myself with both legs completely shaved" – added Sirius frowning slightly, and shrugging before concluding – "and well, shaved legs and little hair in my arms by nature; the one in my chest looked out of place".

His three friends burst out in laughter, James even let himself rolled on the carpet they were sitting on, holding his stomach with both arms.

"Oh, shut up" – exclaimed Sirius, restraining the urge to laugh too – "it's my turn. James, truth or dare?"

James sat again bud didn't stop laughing.

"James!" – Yelled Sirius, laughing shortly; finally starting laughing like his friends – "truth or dare?" – Insisted Sirius.

"Dare" – exclaimed James firmly, and finally without laughing.

"Alright" – exclaimed Sirius, pulling out one of his shoes and grabbing his wand.

A few seconds later, Sirius was holding a toad instead of a shoe. The toad was very big, with scaly skin, cover in some kind of slobber; it looked directly at James and croaked loudly.

"What the hell do you want me to do with that thing?" – Asked James nervously.

"You're going to give it a little kiss" – exclaimed Sirius with a very big smile.

"WHAT!" – Asked James; although, that sound, part yell, part screech, it could hardly be called a question – "it's a huge slimy toad that use to be your stinky shoe! AND YOU WANT ME TO KISS IT!"

Sirius smiled to his friend again.

"I'm not finished" – exclaimed.

With a snort of defeat, James buried his face in his hand, and let his best friend continue.

"The kiss has to last at least 30 seconds – added Sirius, getting only a growl as an answer – "you have to be stand up, for everybody to see you" – a new growl from James – "and it has to be French".

"Oh, Merlin!" – Growled James with indignation, raising his head after listening the last sentence – "the embarrassing question was from Remus not me".

Sirius smiled again to his friend, and stood up, holding the toad with both hands.

"Oh, what the hell" – whispered James shrugging and standing up too – "is not like I can refuse to do it now, stupid board" – he kept whispering while he approached Sirius, and stood up in front of him, and the freaking toad.

With a gesture of disgust, James closed his eyes, and approached his face to Sirius hands, that hold the toad in between them.

The half-repressed laughs of his friends were coming to James' ears, just as the loud and growing laughter of the rest of the students in the common room, but that wasn't enough to distract his mind from the disgusting dare of Sirius. Finally the thirty seconds came to an end, and distancing himself from the animal in the hands of his friend, James grabbed the end of his t-shirt and scrubbed with desperation his mouth and tongue.

"You're going to pay for this, Sirius" – threaded James, finally sitting again, and sending a reproachful look to his friend.

Sirius simply smiled to James, and pointed him with a hand gesture that it was his turn.

"Whatever" – exclaimed James slightly annoyed and turning to his right – "Peter, truth or dare?"

"Truth… no, dare… no, truth, yes, truth" –answered Peter finally, with insecure voice, and after several seconds of silence.

"Are you sure?" – Asked James.

"Yes, truth" – said Peter again – "no, wait!" – He almost yelled when James was about to make his question.

"Now what?"

"Make it dare" – answered Peter with nervous voice.

Sirius buried his face in his hands and snort with annoyance, while Remus shook his head and sighed with fatigue.

"Are you sure?" – Asked James again – "because this is the last time" – he warned.

"Yes, I'm sure" – answered his friend again, even when his voice was very far from sounding sure.

"Very well" – exclaimed James, throwing a pensive look around the common room – "dare, dare, dare…"

While he was thinking of a dare for Peter, James' eyes stop on the tall figure of a woman that entered the common room in that precise moment. An amuse, and slightly evil grin appeared on his face, and James turned around to face his friend once again, and whom, having notice the direction of James' look, was shaking his head violently.

"No, James no" – begged Peter.

"You chose dare" – exclaimed James, not letting himself be convince by the begging – "so stand up, walk over there and tell Professor McGonagall that she has the have the greatest boobs you had ever seen; and do it out loud, everybody must hear you. Remember you can't say no, or the board will punish you" – he added next, pointing to the black sphere that was beginning to glow in the presence of Peter's doubts and negations.

"Alright; I'll do it" – exclaimed Peter quickly, and standing up with a jump, walked slowly to the head of the Gryffindor house, who was currently talking to the head-boy.

The three other marauders saw Peter get close to their head of house, and blushed profusely before saying the fraise said to him by James. Professor McGonagall paled, and with an expression of profound indignation grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him towards the exit.

The three friends were watching in between laughter how Peter was scold and dragged to the exit of the common room, when Peter's arm went up and pointed at them shakily; immediately followed by the professor's angry look upon them.

"Damn!" – Exclaimed the three boys at once, watching professor McGonagall change her direction and walked to them, still dragging Peter behind her.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

The bedroom door opened and the four marauders entered, closing the door behind them and walking to Sirius' bed, under which they threw the once again closed box of "truth or dare".

"I don't get it" – exclaimed Remus sitting on the closed trunk, at the end of his friend's bed – "every time we play a board game we end up with detention".

"It was Peter's fault, he shouldn't have told McGonagall about us, it make her think we were making fun of her" – answered Sirius giving Peter, that was sit close to him a not so soft push.

"This time it was Peter's fault" – admitted James – "but he's not the one guilty for us being banned from wizarding chess" – added James looking at Sirius with reproach.

"A little attack of enthusiasm and everybody judge you" – murmured the alluded.

James laughed with sarcasm.

"Enthusiasm?" – Asked Remus with sarcasm – "'blood, blood; I want blood, damn it' sounds familiar?"

"Oh, look who's talking; it was your fault we were banned from taking out Monopoly inside school property" – accused Sirius pointing at Remus – "and I'm and not the one throwing explosive cards to everyone, every time he looses a round of "Explosive Snap"" – added next pointing at James.

"Call me Sirius The Ruthless!" – Yelled James, jumping to stood up on the bed and imitating on of Sirius attacks.

"Anyway, it's one more game we can't play in school property" – exclaimed Remus standing up and walking to the door followed by his friends – "lets play Checkers next time, sounds more pacific".

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**The end of Memory I.**

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_**Author's Note: **Well, that was it, hope you like it, I already have other one, ready to be upload, but I want to read some reviews before. So if you like, take some time, leave a few lines or words even; in that way you're making me very happy, and you're winning the chance to read another funny of the Marauder's "Lost Memories". Well, that's it, bye._

_**Lorien Lupin**_


	2. Mate, you're a girl

**_Disclaimer:_**_ The characters in the story belong to J. K. Rowling (except for one or two that do belong to me, you will recognize them because they don't appear in the books); the world in which the characters live belong to Rowling too. I don't make money with this, so don't sue me._

_**Author's Note: **Well, I got three reviews, and that's enough for me… Ok I'm lying, I am a very impatient author, and I was dying to let you guys read the other one hehe, but please don't use that knowledge against me, and still leave me reviews. Well I'll leave you with the next 'lost memory', enjoy and comment, please. But before that, thanks to:_

_Machiavelli Jr. _

_MiSS-x-MoOnY _

_and _

_S.c.ou.s.er.4.li.f.e _

_For they're reviews, I'm glad you like it, thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this too._

_**Lorien Lupin**_

"**Lost Memories: The Marauders"**

Author: Lorien Lupin

II. Mate, you're a girl 

Remus stood up suddenly. His eyes became wide with worry as that funny tingling sensation spread all over his body.

"What's the matter, Mr. Lupin?" – Asked Professor Slughorn, his voice sounding slightly surprise.

"I… mmmhh… I'm just… I'm going to…" – replied Remus, stuttering and pointing at the open door.

Without finishing the sentence, and with fear beginning to grow in him, Remus ran out of the Potion's classroom.

"Mr. Lupin, where do you think you're…" – Exclaimed the teacher approaching the door as well.

Three more students stood up and picking up theirs and Remus' things approached the still surprise teacher.

"And where do you three think you're going?" – Asked Professor Slughorn, beginning to sound more angry than surprise.

"We are just…" – whispered the three boys at the same time, pointing at the door, before they too ran out of the classroom.

The three boys run down the hallway, their backpacks bouncing on their shoulders; looking for a sign of their friend until a strange voice, that somehow resembled their missing friend's voice, stop them.

A loud "Oh by Merlin!" burst in the hallway exactly from inside a broom closet.

"Remus is that you?" – Asked Sirius staring at the closed door.

A muffled "aha" came through the door followed by a soft "yeah".

"What happened to your voice?" – Asked James.

"It sounds… girlish" – completed Peter.

"Of course it sounds girlish!" – Shrieked the voice through the closed closet door – "I'm a freaking girl!"

The three boys outside the broom closet looked at each other with unblinking eyes.

"You are a girl?" – Repeated Sirius slowly.

"Yes!" – Exclaimed Remus again.

"The potion?" – Asked James calmly and slightly amused.

"Yes!" – Repeated Remus.

"Peter?" – Asked Sirius with an amuse smile of his own.

"I would bet on it" – exclaimed the angry, feminine voice behind the door.

An embarrassed looking Peter stuttered an apology to his friend in the broom closet, apology that was sincerely accepted by the still freak out Remus.

"Well you should probably go to the hospital wing" – exclaimed James.

"I'm not leaving this place looking like this" – stated Remus' new voice.

"So, you're really a girl, uh?" – Asked Sirius.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Everywhere?"

"SIRIUS!"

"What! Tell me you haven't look" – said Sirius.

"Well, excuse me if I was too worry about my new boobs to notice anything else" – shrieked Remus.

"Well?" – Exclaimed James after a moment of silence.

"Well what!"

"Well, are you going to look or not?"

"OK".

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a "Lumos" and then another moment of silence followed by a scream.

"Oh, Merlin!" – Shrieked Remus' voice from inside the closet.

"What!" – Asked three suddenly concerned boys at the same time.

"Little Remus is gone!"

Sirius burst into a loud laughter, while James and Peter exchange amused looks, and cringed slightly at the thought.

"Shut up, Sirius, you moron!" – Yelled Remus – "or I'll reap out yours with a fork".

"Ok, ok; I'll shut up" – promised Sirius between laughs before covering his mouth with both hands.

James snickered silently for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"Remus, you need to get out of there, so Madame Pomfrey can reverse the effects of the potion".

"You guys promise you won't laugh?" – Asked Remus' new voice after a moment.

"Yes" – answered James and Peter at the same time.

"I can't promise that" – said Sirius laughing again.

James slapped Sirius on the head, and sent him a reprimand look.

"Shut up, Sirius, or I will give him the fork".

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry" – apologized Sirius, still smiling, but managing to suppress his laughter – "I promise I won't laugh either, Remus. Please come out so we can take you to the hospital wing".

"Ok".

Remus unlocked the door and came out of the closet (A.N. literally speaking); immediately sending Sirius a warning look, but Sirius didn't laugh; he was too busy staring at his friend's new appearance to laugh.

"Mate, you're a girl" – exclaimed a wide eye Peter.

"Thank you, Peter, for stating the obvious" – responded Remus sarcastically.

"Mate, you're a hot girl" – stated James next.

"Don't even start, James" – exclaimed an annoyed Remus.

"Look at the knockers!" – Exclaimed Sirius finally, and staring directly at Remus very stretched t-shirt.

"NO! No way! Nobody is looking at any knockers" – yelled Remus, crossing his arms over his chest, and turning away from his three friends.

"Oh, come on, mate!" – Exclaimed Sirius – "just a quick look".

"Of course not!" – Yelled Remus – "I'm going to the hospital wing" – added next with annoyance before walking away, arms still crossed over his chest.

The other three boys followed the sandy haired "girl", still snickering and laughing quietly.

"Remus is an angry girl" – stated James with an amused smile.

"Remus is hot angry girl" – stated Sirius, with an amused smile of his own – "but I bet that I would be even hotter, I would be a knocked out".

"I would be hotter than you would" – exclaimed James.

"That's so not true, mate" – said Sirius – "you'd be a skinny girl, with big glasses and permanently tangle hair. And you don't even start, Peter; you'd be an ugly girl, period".

"Ha, ha, very funny, Sirius".

"Could you three SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Man, half an hour as a girl and he is already PMSing" – exclaimed Sirius.

"I heard that!"

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

"Well, this T-shirt is ruined for the day" – complained Remus entering their room on the tower and removing his stretched t-shirt.

His three friends entered behind him, closing the door and sitting on the nearest bed to wait for Remus.

"Oh, cheer up, Rem" – exclaimed Sirius, while Remus opened his trunk, throwing the stretched t-shirt in it, and pulling out another one – "at least you got to see real boobs for the first time, so what if they were your own".

"Oh, shut the hell up, Sirius!" – Growled Remus, half annoy, half amuse – "I'm done, lets go back to class" – said next, laughing shortly when the amusement won the fight, and walking out the room followed by his friends.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**End of lost memory II.**

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_**Author's Note: **Well, that was it; hope it make you laugh, even a little bit. Be nice now, and leave me a review, I'll appreciate it. Kisses to all, and an especial hug to those who drop me a few lines (and two for those who drop me a lot of lines hehe). Bye._

Lorien Lupin 


End file.
